hp_roleplay_privatefandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Potter
Harry Potter is the main character of both the canon book series (written by J.K. Rowling) and this unofficial roleplay. Like much of the main cast of this roleplay, he is continually in his fourth year at Hogwarts. His birthday is on July 1st, and he is 14 years old (in this continuity). In the roleplay, he is played by Pandapika. Personality In this alternate continuity, Harry is a somewhat arrogant boy who sometimes unintentionally takes his friends for granted. He likes to believe that everyone likes him and that he is awesome, both of which (except the latter of the two) are false according to just about everyone else. His best friends are still Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and he's okay with just about everyone else (except for Snape, Draco, the Creeper Brothers, and anyone who upright insults him first (but only for a short amount of time). He does, however, act a lot differently around these people than usual, which will be described in detail here: Relationships Ron Weasley Ron is Harry's best friend out of his two closest ones. He is often the one Harry is seen with and associated with the most, and the same goes for Ron. They share the same opinions about mostly everything, and like to do some of the same things. However, Harry doesn't seem to like Ron about 1/4 of the time; whenever Ron gets frightened, he will at once cling onto Harry and not let him go until he promises to do something about whatever is scaring him, be it a spider or Hermione in a bad mood. Harry also sometimes yells at Ron when he's in a really bad mood, or when Ron says something about Emo Harry, Caps Lock Harry, or Little Kid Harry, which will also cause Harry to start acting like whichever one (or all three, in some scenarios) unintentionally. Hermione Granger Due to the fact that Harry and Ron still don't really know how to be friends with a girl, they happen to treat Hermione like a male friend (which would probably make her happy, considering her viewpoint on the topic of sexism), which basically means they like to jostle with her like they would any other boy. Hermione doesn't seem to mind too much about this, though, and still rants about sexism to them all the time, despite the many 'shut up Hermiones' she gets in repsonse from them. Harry often happens to ignore her constant attempts at resolving the 'problem' of sexism, since usually she accuses people of silly things and he doesn't want to seem like he thinks her reasons of accusing people are valid. Draco Malfoy Often Draco tries to screw with Harry, but Harry often ignores him and doesn't really care that much about him unless he's in a bad mood, in which case he will most likely cuss him out. Seamus Finnigan Harry's pretty cool with Seamus, christening him the replacement Ron whenever Ron decides to be a douchebag, but Seamus doesn't feel the same way because he always hogs all the limelight. York Romero Harry thinks York is awesome, and would totally consider him as a fourth member of his friends group if he wasn't already best friends with Seamus. Other *Harry's voice is one of only three regular voices that Pandapika has to use a British accent for, the other two being Neville Longbottom's voice and Peartree Weasley's voice, but since all three of these voices have different tones and kinds of accents (Neville's is high-pitched and Cockney, Peartree's is a little high-pitched and Cockney, and Harry is average pitched and not Cockney), which means that Harry is also one of the few people whose voice doesn't sound like any other characters'. Category:Students at Hogwarts Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Played by Pandapika Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters